Zayton Honeycutt
Zayton Honeycutt now known as the Fugitoid is a cyborg who helps the turtles destroy the Heart Of Darkness. Appearance Fugitoid is a slim humanoid robot with pearly white metal. His head is an oval shape and consists of 2 orange lights irises and a small mouth made of 3 LED lights. The sides of his head are small lights that blink on their own in patterns. His head is capable of opening up to reveal a pulsing human brain inside. Fugitoid has slim arms that are capable to extend fairly far. Fugitoid's wrists are bulky and contain 3 large fingers on each hand. Fugitoid has a small, scrawny torso with thin legs similar to his arms. His ankles and feet are also bulky as well. Fugitoid is capable of standing on his toes. He is taller than the turtles as well. Powers, Skills and Abilities Professor Honeycutt has a superhuman level intellect and often uses it to his advantage. As a super genius inventor, he has created impressive technology such as alien language translators, his own robot body, and his space ship, the Ulixes, which is capable of time travel and tachyonic warping. He also has developed psychic powers through his isolated humanoid brain. Despite Fugitoid's body not intended for violence (or being intended as his own body), it carries incredibly destructive power that makes him very useful in a fight. His robot body is powered by a fusion core, meaning that he can cause a massive explosion if the core becomes unstable. Honeycutt is capable of using the core to create a nuclear blast strong enough to vaporize creatures even as dense and seemingly indestructible as the Triceratons. Another use for the fusion core is to overload corrupted computer systems and AI such as Overmind. His body can plug into other devices allowing his mind to digitally transfer information and even allows him to hack into things such as massive space stations. Fugitoid's hands are capable of telekinesis, and also have moderate blasters installed to defend himself when needed. Personality In spite of his hardships, Fugitoid has a very optimistic outlook on life and appreciates what he has. Professor Honeycutt is an intelligent, charming, helpful, and friendly being who rarely gets angry about anything. He enjoys making new friends and is very protective of them, giving them thoughtful and helpful advice on their missions. He is also very lenient and generous to those who he considers his friends, as he allowed the Turtles, April, and Casey to freely take whatever they please from his storage room. Though he has android body, Honeycutt cherishes his humanity and does not want to be thought of as just a machine. A self-proclaimed pacifist, he always seeks to achieve peace and diplomacy with whatever creature that crosses his path, and will only attack when he is left with no other option. His intellect is unmatched, even by Donatello, and he enjoys sharing his vast knowledge of the universe with his friends. His greatest fear is losing his humanity and control of his android body; truly becoming a machine, mentally and physically. As shown in The Outlaw Armaggon!, Honeycutt's willpower is strong enough for him to fight back after being controlled by the Overmind. Weapons Whatever he can invent. Family Unknown. Voice Actor David Tennant. Category:Characters Category:Desceased Category:Destroyed Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Single